


【龙tory】淋漓

by sweet63



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet63/pseuds/sweet63
Summary: 不知道你有没有爽到，反正我爽到了∠( ᐛ 」∠)_
Kudos: 25





	【龙tory】淋漓

好像被什么柔软又潮湿的东西包裹住，权志龙迷迷糊糊地醒来，睁开眼睛，一点灯光从眼罩下缘钻进来。他动了动腿，一只热乎乎的手按住他腿的内侧，有个毛茸茸的条状物圈住他的小腿。他被吓得瞬间清醒，腾地坐起来扯掉眼罩，立刻注意到什么东西把被窝顶起来，一大团正在蠕动着。  
  
他一把掀开被子，入目是李昇炫蜷缩成尽量小的一团，趴跪在他的腿间，而他的裤子不知道去哪儿了。大概身上没了被子，李昇炫被惊到了，才不舍地把嘴里半硬的阴茎吐出来，舌尖搭在下唇牵拉出晶亮的淫液。他抬眼向上看，一双下垂眼眼尾漾着情色的粉红，水嘟嘟的嘴唇抿了抿，两只猫耳也跟着抖了两下，尾巴从权志龙的小腿上滑下来，半垂不垂地左右摇晃。  
  
啊，今天几号来着？  
  
李昇炫身为妖精自然跟一般猫猫大不一样，但每年春天还得回归猫咪本性。通常从春分后两周开始，隔二十来天就要发情两三天，直到春末。那时浑身都开始漾着奶乎乎的小动物气味，耳朵尾巴也常常隐不住，两瓣臀肉间那平时跟男人没差的小洞还要神奇地分泌点春水来方便随时打炮。  
  
李昇炫其实前天就开始发情了，本想去缠权志龙讨爱，只要他开口，权志龙就是把自己榨干了也要满足他。但权志龙最近工作极忙，李昇炫在书房外瞧见他那疲乏的样子，到底是没脸去缠，只好找来硅胶的假玩具自己弄。可那假的跟权志龙是万万比不上，他变着花样却还是弄的自己很不爽利，心里郁闷得不行。尽全力憋了两天后，这兽性使然的性欲大大超过阈值，半夜他带着欲火醒来，不受控制地爬床求操。  
  
权志龙想到自己忘记李昇炫正处于这么难熬的时期，又看他那样子真是憋得不轻，心里是带着抱歉的，天大的起床气也尽力压了下去，问：“今天发的情？”  
  
李昇炫摇摇头，声音里满满都是情欲的甜软：“两天了，我忍不住……”  
  
权志龙叹了口气，抬手扣住他的后脑向下压了压，阴茎蹭了一下他的脸，留下一点水渍。李昇炫觉得是得了允许，笑弯眼睛，张口要去吃他腿间那根逗猫棒。软唇含住顶端，舌尖灵活地在铃口打了个转儿，抵着包皮边儿剥弄直到它彻底苏醒，涨出硕大的龟头。他再慢慢吞进去更多，火热的舌面贴着柱身，让顶端直顶到紧窄的喉咙根，再退出来蠕动舌面直到能吮吸顶端。他心里是欢喜的，动作自然特别认真卖力，连囊袋也不忘舔湿舔热，权志龙轻揉他的头发，不时吐出一点愉悦的粗重呼吸。  
  
李昇炫发情期有尾巴，晚上睡觉就不穿裤子，光滑雪白的屁股高高翘着，尾巴从根到尖都在愉快地摇摆，腰塌出一个诱人的弧度，柔软的条纹睡衣滑到胸口，滑到等同于一丝不挂的程度。权志龙伸手揉他的乳头，捏着那脆弱的尖儿不留余力地碾弄。  
  
又痒又疼，酸麻涨热。李昇炫被乳头传来的快感扰得没办法专心给权志龙舔，唇舌都失了章法，脸上、下巴、鼻尖，全都蹭上了阴茎上的淫液，末了只能伏在权志龙腿根细声细气地喘，有一下没一下地用手撸。他眼神迷离恍惚，那张清纯漂亮的脸被情欲熏出水嫩嫩的红，和嘴旁狰狞的肉棒形成鲜明对比，组成一副淫乱无比的画面。  
  
被李昇炫那绝佳的口活儿伺候了好一阵子，权志龙觉得差不多了，毕竟他才是该伺候猫主子的人。他拍了拍李昇炫的脸，说：“起来。把衣服脱了。”后者乖巧地支起身子脱掉衣服，双手搭在他的肩上凑近。  
  
权志龙任他软软地埋在自己肩上闻自己，左手环住他的腰，右手握住他的尾巴，拇指食指完全不管毛的生长方向，就冲着最根部的毛发肆意揉碾。李昇炫尾巴根儿那一小截最敏感，被这么一揉，头皮发麻，半边身子酥得快化成碎片儿，垂着的耳朵都支楞起来了，叫声媚得不行：“啊啊……志龙哥……”  
  
权志龙被叫得心头和小腹都酥痒，应一声，抓着他的尾巴用力一拽。李昇炫被拽得身子都向后退了些，混杂着一丝疼痛的剧烈快感让他眼里蓄起泪水，一声“啊”开头音很高然后陡然降下来，尾音颤颤巍巍地散到呼吸里头，勾人得要命。权志龙压着声音明知故问：“舒服吗？”气泡音和舌头一起送到李昇炫耳朵里面，得到一声黏人的气音。  
  
权志龙吻他肩膀，握着他的尾巴一寸寸揉过去，细致到那尾巴真像没骨头似的，李昇炫腿直发软，跪立不住就坐下去，阴茎随着尾巴被蹂躏的动作一跳一跳的，不停地流着黏糊糊的淫水，已然是要高潮的样子。  
  
“呜……”他抓紧了权志龙的肩膀，后者来回两次总算玩够了他的尾巴，手指从根部向后滑进两瓣软嫩的臀肉之间，摸到那个已经湿透的入口，因他的坐姿而极易打开。权志龙将中指挖进软热的小穴，淫水流得他满手都是，他轻车熟路地摸到前列腺的位置，轻轻按着力度滑进去。“这次湿得也太厉害了吧。”  
  
李昇炫的身子骤然绷紧，要回应的气声转化成一串软媚的喘，下身射出的浊液尽数粘在权志龙的睡衣上。  
  
李昇炫发情期时性子要比平时更温和，更容易陷进情欲里，最重要的一点是——非常容易被操射。  
  
权志龙没停下手指的动作，又添了一根食指进去一起向里压，说：“帮我把衣服脱掉。”  
  
李昇炫短促地喘着去摸他的扣子，两手不太抖，但就是跟这细活儿打架。权志龙的手指搅得他感觉自己要化了，浑身都是湿热软烂的。他的指尖抠着扣子，那手指也抠着他的小穴，他做不到。“哥…嗯……解不开……”  
  
权志龙干脆地放过他了，说：“挑个喜欢的姿势等着去。”扭头自己解开几个扣子，利落地脱了衣服扔到地上，顺便把碍事的被子也踢下去。  
  
回头看时，李昇炫已经趴好了，两只膝盖分得很开，浑圆雪白的臀部尽可能地翘到最高，那等待进入的洞穴周围全都是水迹，尾巴根部相当一部分都被打湿了，毛都一绺绺的，还有许多体液顺着大腿黏糊糊地流下去。意料之内的姿势。  
  
不愧是只猫。  
  
权志龙跪到李昇炫身后，抬手打了他的臀部一巴掌，清脆的一声响，他“啊”了一声，把脸埋进枕头里。臀肉颤颤巍巍地泛了红色，像只蜜桃。  
  
权志龙揉他的臀肉，下身抵上去。李昇炫身子很柔软，这也许是猫科动物的特点——身子纤细但肉都是很软很细的，又白，稍微用点力气捏一下都能留下红指印；权志龙一口气顶进去，李昇炫嗯嗯啊啊了一阵，猫尾很有精神地甩出柔若无骨的样子。  
  
小穴也是很柔软的。权志龙最多只用两只手指给李昇炫扩张，那当然远远不够，也正因为他的阴茎尺寸和两根手指能扩张的程度差太远，他能体会到那种刚进去时紧致得像没办法抽动的快感。李昇炫的小穴有欢爱的天分，能渐入佳境地变软，但仍足够紧致，咬着他不放，缠绵地榨取他的精华。  
  
每次抽送都会让李昇炫的身子低下去一些，直到他胸口已经压在床上，胯和腰被权志龙捏得一片红，和他的呻吟一样惹人怜爱。权志龙干进去，黏稠的水声堵在那具柔软的身体里，穴肉隐秘地缠上来吮吸他的器物，严丝合缝。他抽出来，大量淫水从边缘带出来，淋得李昇炫囊袋也湿了，也落的床上一片的深色痕迹。  
  
李昇炫又射了，尾巴伸成直直的一条，手指陷入柔软的枕头里紧紧抓着。  
  
权志龙伸手摸他颤抖着吐液的阴茎，笑着说：“好快。”抓着它撸动，直到榨出这一次射精的最后一滴。“我比按摩棒可强多了吧？”稍微思考一下就能知道，李昇炫发情除了他本人就只有假东西一个选项。  
  
李昇炫软着声音说这根本不是一个级别的。  
  
“那你一开始发情不来找我？”  
  
李昇炫有些委屈了：“你…太忙了……”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“你那么累……”  
  
“我那么累你就半夜来找我？”权志龙扶着他的胯再次律动起来，捣开在还痉挛着的小穴，深深地挖到最里面。李昇炫的“对不起”一时说不出来，爽得眼角都氤出水汽，下身被一下一下的撞击刺激得又硬了。权志龙摸过来握住他，拇指碾着龟头。  
  
“呀啊……！嗯……”  
  
李昇炫被权志龙轻松操熟了。他的腰软软地摆了起来，咬着阴茎的小穴更加磨人。权志龙抵着他最受不住的敏感点捣弄，也不求能进去多深，只求速度够快，不给他喘息的机会，操的他连呻吟都是断断续续的可怜。  
  
猫尾乱晃扰了权志龙的眼，他就一把揪住那尾巴尖儿，像拉着驾驭马匹的缰绳。李昇炫甩尾巴的本能被抑制，难受得哭腔都真切了。“哥……呜…不要……”  
  
权志龙呼吸重了几分，“怎么？”  
  
李昇炫扭过头看他，伸手去摸自己尾巴，纯欲的目光迷迷蒙蒙，“放开……啊……”  
  
权志龙抓着他的手把尾巴塞进他的手心，说，“那你自己抓着……尾巴不许乱晃。”  
  
这无疑更加煎熬，李昇炫没能做到，几乎瞬间就松手了，因为权志龙把他往枕头里操得更深，他看不见更没办法控制手臂肌肉。何况俗话说猫尾巴和猫是两个独立思考的个体。权志龙快要射精，动作更加强势，李昇炫趴在床上，在一次次要命的开凿中浑身酥软，被揉红的腿根无时无刻不在发抖；而他的尾巴则非常有精神地摇摆，好像在欢呼，权志龙插进来一次，它就欢呼一次。  
  
最后权志龙撸了他一把，他们几乎同时高潮。权志龙射完就抽了出去，李昇炫的屁股失去他的阴茎和手就失去支撑，侧倒在床上，那些浑浊的液体从暂时闭合不上的穴口流出许多。  
  
权志龙把他的身子翻过来，低声说：“第三次。”  
  
李昇炫“嗯”了一声，眯着一双湿漉漉地眼睛看他，眼底是散不尽的情欲。权志龙了然：“不过你不用休息吧。”  
  
李昇炫抬胳膊去圈权志龙的脖子索吻，这个湿吻和他身体一样又软又热。李昇炫特别喜欢亲吻，换到面对面的姿势后抱着权志龙不撒手，撒娇地蹭他的脸和嘴唇，伸出小粉舌舔得他鼻子嘴唇都湿嗒嗒的。  
  
权志龙说：“乖，别乱舔。”手拍了拍李昇炫的腿，那腿就自觉地缠上来挂在他的腰上。他抵着那软热吐水的小穴，慢慢顶进去，李昇炫哼出一句黏人的长音，呼吸又乱了，仰着头喘息。权志龙捏过他的脸吻上去，吮他的软舌，同时也一下下顶他的穴，搅得他上下两张嘴都漫出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
  
李昇炫被顶的在床单上一点点向前滑，肌肤热的似乎都泛着水汽，他也确实出了许多汗，恍惚间感觉整个房间都是让人不清醒的潮湿。权志龙揉他的腰，牙齿叼着他的乳头轻咬，一层层浪潮般的快感荡上来，他挺着胸口把自己交付出去，任由对方把他脆弱的乳头舔咬到肿胀。  
  
发情跟吃了春药本质上没什么区别，他身上所有本来就可以和后来被开发到可以产生快感的部位都会变得无比敏感。权志龙的唇齿、手指和阴茎都让他舒服得浑身发麻。李昇炫软着手挠权志龙的背，嘴里呜呜咽咽的全都是诚实的淫词艳语。  
  
权志龙向来不太能招架这些骚话，让他说还行，让他听却总会觉得羞耻。他一面喜欢李昇炫这舒服到胡言乱语的样子，一面又被说的心跳不已，于是越发用力地操干，顶的猫咪有了哭音，话都说不利索了，小穴也受不住猛烈抽插而阵阵痉挛，咬得他越发舒服。

李昇炫被真正干出了眼泪，眼前模模糊糊地覆盖着一片雾。也许是这两天真的憋坏了，现在权志龙那根东西好像操进了他脑子里，他昏昏沉沉地无法思考，连平日里的迎合都做不到了，浑身都是难以言喻的极致酥软，小腹那快感聚集处麻得快要让他昏过去。  
  
李昇炫腿已经没了缠权志龙腰的力气，滑落在床上，又被权志龙拾起，卡着膝窝推着折起压到他身上，于是肉茎进得更深，又快又重，操的他直发抖，两人腿根都撞红了。  
  
精囊的储量就那么多，李昇炫已经射不出什么精液了，稀稀薄薄的白水射了一肚子，小穴骤然收紧夹得权志龙脖子上的青筋都多了两根。  
  
李昇炫软成一滩水，呼吸还软绵绵地颤抖着。权志龙低头亲他湿红的眼尾，手也揉他软热的猫耳，诱哄他：“宝贝，来骑乘好不好？”  
  
要解决李昇炫发情期的需求实在是个辛苦活。遥想几年前第一次帮李昇炫解决这事儿，权志龙一开始相当乐在其中，毕竟那湿软好操得小穴能吸得他魂儿都飞出去，到后来射的次数多了，他就知道惨了——射不出来还得硬磨的滋味儿他一回想就觉得肾疼。那之后他就知道要尽量持久，在李昇炫出现餮足的反应之前努力忍住少射几次，省得亏空。最近他工作忙，身体状态不如平时，李昇炫又憋久了，今晚必定不得了。要是李昇炫能骑乘，那对他的体力无疑是极大的体贴。  
  
李昇炫仰头去贴权志龙的嘴唇，要张口吸舌头时权志龙却按着他的肩膀直起身，说：“乖乖骑乘就吻你。”说着把阴茎也抽了出去，淫水流得股缝一片黏腻。李昇炫忍不了这片刻的空虚，又极想接吻，就乖乖点头，带着哭腔的话语一半都是气音：“好……那骑乘吧……”  
  
位置转换。权志龙看得出来李昇炫浑身都是软的，分腿跪下去时膝盖抖的厉害，整个人像是融化的棉花糖，肌肤泛着一片粉红。李昇炫俯身求来一个鼓励的亲吻，才扭过一点身去摸自己的小穴，那儿还湿热一片。他扶着权志龙的肉棒抵着自己，咬着下唇缓缓坐下，完全操开了的小穴轻松接纳入侵的巨物，穴肉饥渴地绞上去。权志龙低哼一声，扶着他的胯又往下压了压。  
  
“嗯……哈啊……”李昇炫眼睛立刻就湿了，腰不受控制地摇摆了一下。他深深地喘着，试图抬腰开始吞吐肉棒，可效果不佳，虽然也插得自己直流水，但比起权志龙他还是动的太慢了。  
  
李昇炫垂眼求助地看向权志龙，猫耳耷拉着，脸颊潮红，长睫毛挂着泪珠，眼睛里全是诱人的水波，勾人的呻吟从那张微张的粉唇里溢出来。任谁看了那样的表情都要忍不住兽性，但权志龙见多了稍微有点抵抗力，也有耐心，只伸手弹了弹他的阴茎顶端，说：“好好自己动。”  
  
李昇炫委屈地吸了吸鼻子，双手撑着权志龙的胸口，努力抬臀让抽插的幅度更大些。权志龙垂眼可以看到自己的阴茎一次次隐没在那双臀中，淫液顺着柱身流得湿淋淋的。他揉李昇炫的腰，低喘着夸奖他做的好。  
  
李昇炫不觉得好，他想被狠狠操弄，自己又没能力，小穴舒服又难耐。他握着自己的下身撸动了一会儿，开始大滴大滴地掉眼泪，软着嗓子哀求：“你也…呜嗯……动、动一动……”  
  
可这样子只让人更想欺负他罢了。权志龙问：“想接吻吗？”  
  
“想，想……”李昇炫伸着舌头凑上去，权志龙侧头接住他的唇舌，扣着他的后脑吻的激烈又深入，吻的他哼吟不断，喉咙里发出舒服的呼噜声。唇舌分离稍稍喘口气，李昇炫还想继续吻，嘴里却被塞进两根手指。权志龙说：“接吻，或者我动，二选一。”  
  
李昇炫愣了一下，眉眼都耷拉下来，染上委屈地神色：“哥……”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
他被手指压着舌头，含含糊糊地说：“都想……”  
  
“不行哦。”  
  
李昇炫眼中水汽更重，软乎乎地去蹭权志龙的脖子，舔他的耳朵，送出赤裸裸的勾引：“求你了……主人……”  
  
他们绝不是饲养关系，权志龙能讨到一声主人的机会极稀少，更何况是这样的时刻。这两个字音送进耳朵，他当即抬胯顶了李昇炫一下，顶出一串悦耳呻吟。  
  
“真是贪心。”  
  
李昇炫想再说些什么，声音却被狠狠凿进来的肉棒给捅碎，他低声尖叫，唇舌紧接着又被含进权志龙的嘴里。  
  
权志龙抓着他的臀，撞击他的力度很大。捅得嫩穴汁水四溢，磨的穴肉都麻了。李昇炫没有余力再回应权志龙的吻，快感的热潮包裹住他，他被操的一点反抗之力也没有。没再在权志龙身上起落多久，他就高潮了。  
  
权志龙护着他的后脑翻身换了体位，扶着他的腿毫不停歇地干进那抽搐紧缩的穴里去，捅出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。饶是李昇炫耐操也受不住刚高潮完就被那么粗暴地抽插，仰着头徒然张着嘴颤抖，声音都发不出来，酸麻胀痛的快感让他几乎要崩溃。  
  
权志龙凌乱的喘息在李昇炫真的崩溃前有了平复的趋势，他顶到蠕动的穴肉的最深处射了精。直到尽数射完，他满意地抽出性器，大量淫水混着刚射进去的精液从穴里流出来。李昇炫胸腔大幅度地起伏着，腿都合不拢了，大腿的肌肉还在微微抽搐。  
  
权志龙抱着他歇了一会儿，抬头吻他的嘴唇，“叫我。”  
  
李昇炫还迷糊着：“志龙……”  
  
“不是这个。”  
  
“志龙……”  
  
“叫主人。”  
  
“主人……”  
  
权志龙笑着揉了一把他的臀肉，“真乖。”扒着他的胯骨往自己腿上拉了拉，那操透了的软烂小嘴便又尽在咫尺。他扶着下身让龟头在那穴口蹭了几下，草草把自己撸硬，挺胯操进去。  
  
李昇炫叫了一下，肉茎跳动着射出几滴透明的腺液。权志龙抽插两下，李昇炫就又叫出来，下身又射了两滴。  
  
权志龙讶异地挑了挑眉：“你到了？”  
  
李昇炫应一声“嗯”。  
  
他是被权志龙刚才那短暂但致命的操干提前打开了开关——当发情期的身体得到了满足，就会产生一种反应：小穴被持续刺激，他就会持续不断地射。像失禁了似的。  
  
这种状态从来没在权志龙快被榨干之前达到过，更别提他现在甚至没满足。他也不知是真找到什么方法还是完全凑巧，总之感到十分兴奋。  
  
“我还没满足。”权志龙说，掐着李昇炫的腰挺身开始抽送。  
  
顶尖快感冲击而来，李昇炫脑子嗡的一下，咿咿呀呀地浪叫起来，软手软脚地扭动。他的肉茎还是半勃的状态，有规律地弹起吐出几滴腺液，小穴也是痉挛不停，收缩吸咬，夹得权志龙腿根都有点麻。  
  
“啊啊啊、不……！咿…呀啊…操死、呃、我了————”  
  
权志龙第一次有精力去操这样状态的李昇炫，又被夹得爽到翻天，以后有没有可能实在是很悬，自然不会轻易放过这个机会。  
  
他喘着问：“这么爽？”  
  
每次抽插都会带来高潮那样强烈的快感，李昇炫实在难以承受，彻底失去了思考的能力，哆哆嗦嗦地射个不停，哭得满脸都是泪，嗓子也哑了，浑身都是脆弱的样子。  
  
“慢一啊啊…哈啊……不嗯嗯——好舒、服呜呜……太快了啊啊……”  
  
权志龙抽出阴茎，把李昇炫翻个身，捞起他的屁股再次插进去，后入的姿势让肉棒插得更深更重。李昇炫浑浑噩噩的地晃着腰迎合，因闭合不上下颚，口水从舌尖和嘴角流下来洇湿一片床单。  
  
“我也…很爽……”权志龙咬着打颤的牙根，一次次捅进那带来蚀骨快感的软穴里。  
  
权志龙这次高潮来得快，但射精很久。那小穴榨走他相当多的精液，夹得他眼前都闪了白光。  
  
阴茎抽出身体，李昇炫真正意义上的瘫在床上了，权志龙去看他的脸，那眼里都没了焦点。  
  
以后真不能这种状态做。权志龙用仅剩的理智想，这样真的怕死在床上。  


—END—  



End file.
